


Christmas Sweater

by Awseomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Established Relationship, F/F, Frank- if humorous -discussion of sexuality, horrible awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Allura finds the perfect sweater for Pidge to wear to the Christmas Party!





	Christmas Sweater

"Merry Christmas!" Allura's smile was wide and disarming as she held the unwrapped shirtbox out to Pidge.

"It's... December eighth." Still, Pidge smiled and took the box.

Allura looked a little sheepish. "I know, and I'll have another present for you on Christmas Day. But I saw this in the department store, and I knew you had to wear it to the party next week."

Allura was thoughtful like that. Well, more accurately, Allura liked spoiling her girlfriend like that.

Pidge opened the box to find a green Christmas sweater with a red diamond pattern across the chest. Below that was a mistletoe print. Surprisingly subtle and tasteful as far as Christmas sweaters went. She took it from the box and turned it around to model it.

Then she saw the text on the lower back. Red letters, all caps.

PUCKER UP

AND KISS IT

Followed by another mistletoe print, and an arrow pointing down.

Pidge shoved the sweater back in the box. "Allura, what the fuck?!"

Allura looked surprised. "I thought you would like it! You're alway telling people to 'kiss your ass'."

Pidge's face was bright red. "It- It's different when it involves my girlfriend!"

"And why's that?"

"It means..." Pidge groaned inwardly, "something different in that context."

Allura leaned closer, skeptical. "Go on."

She was really going to make Pidge say it. "Well, then it's literal. It's a sex thing."

Allura stared at her, like she was proccessing what Pidge had said. "So you're saying... it wasn't already a sex thing?"

"What?"

"I mean, I knew it wasn't literal, but I thought for sure it was a sex thing."

"No!" Pidge wanted to die. "It's just a _thing!_ Like, 'I don't respect you. Do this unpleasant and humiliating thing.' It establishes a social hierarchy."

"Yes." Allura said slowly. "Like a sex thing."

"Jesus Christ, Allura!"

"Well, I can't keep track, Pidge! Spanking is sexual, analingus apparently isn't?"

"Please don't say-"

"This one at least involves two sensitive mucus membranes making contact!"

"Don't describe it like that, I am begging you!"

"Your species' sexuality is so weird, Pidge!" This was not the first time they had had this conversation. Usually, Pidge agreed with Allura. "How on Altea do you kiss an ass without it being, at the very least, romantic?"

"Romantic?!"

"Kissing is romantic, Pidge!"

"It's an _ass,_ Allura!"

"You said you like my ass."

"I do, but-"

"But?"

"But..."

A long, quiet moment stretched between them.

It was broken when Pidge swallowed the growing lump in her throat, stilled her heart and said, "Okay. I'll do it."

Allura's eyes widened. "You'll-"

"I'll wear the sweater to the party."

"Oh! Right, yes. Of course."

"...Did you-"

Allura clapped. "No! No. Yes, superb. You will wear the sweater to the party."

"...Right."


End file.
